Not Part of the Plan
by hopetrustwait
Summary: Inspired by SQ diner scene in Season 3 finale, written before Season 4 started: Emma had gone too far, foiling the mayor's carefully-laid plan to reinforce the perception in town of the solidarity of her falling in love with Robin—a perception Regina thought was sorely needed in order to deflect suspicions away from the intensity that had been building up between her and Emma. Smut
1. Saving Marian

This is my first story, so _I would really appreciate if you would write a review_ to let me know what you think. Thanks in advance!

Title: Ch 1- "Saving" Marian

Rating: T (setting up for next chapters which are all M, especially Chapters 3 and 4)

Pairing: SwanQueen

A/N: Inspired by SQ diner scene in Season 3 finale—written before Season 4 started.

"You...did this?"

"Oh, shit," Emma thought, caught off-guard by Regina's sudden rage. Panic swept across her face, her green eyes betraying her, revealing the reality in that instant that Emma was not prepared to feel the brunt of Regina's wrath...and Swan was secretly thankful that she stood shielded from it among the crowd gathered there tonight at Granny's.

The blonde knew this was _not_ part of the plan. She knew it that night she spent locked up in the Queen's castle thinking of Regina wrapped up in Robin's arms, making dinner for Henry and little Roland—while Emma sat in that dungeon, alone, celled across from Marian, just waiting. As she studied the maiden's features out of sheer boredom and listened to her speak about her family and the hopelessness surrounding her impending death, the thought struck her. She had seen those same features in Robin's young son—he and Marian shared the same dark complexion and dimpled cheeks not present in his father. It made perfect sense..."What would happen, " Emma thought, "if...she didn't die?" The thought of having Regina all to herself once more was too enticing. She had to do something. Not surprisingly, it took minimal effort to get Killian on board.

Standing there now in the diner, Swan knew it was a selfish act, bringing Marian back to Storybrooke, but one that could not be undone. Jealousy had won out. Damn it. She thought she was stronger than that. Emma stared desperately into Regina's eyes, willing her forgiveness, silently screaming "I couldn't take it anymore!" Regina's eyes narrowed perceptively, as if she could read the mind of the poor dear. After all, she understood. These days Regina found herself growing less and less fond of Hook. But this? Emma had gone too far, foiling the mayor's carefully-laid plan to reinforce the perception in town of the solidarity of her falling in love with Robin—a perception Regina thought was sorely needed in order to deflect suspicions away from the intensity of whatever it was that had been building up between her and Emma. The thoughts that raced through the mayor's mind when she looked at the sheriff, the way they looked at each other...it was getting harder to conceal.

Regina's face grew hot and she felt a bit woozy when she realized Emma wanted Robin out of the picture badly enough to "save Marian," but she would not excuse Emma's blatant disregard for her plan—jealous or not. She briefly considered that The Savior was perhaps just following her instincts...but Emma really had no business being jealous with that pirate fawning over her incessantly—lovesick and pathetic.

Balling up her fists, using every ounce of strength she had to hold herself back from using magic to undo what Emma had done, Regina instead stifled her instincts and refocused her anger. "Hook," she thought as she smirked in disdain. As Regina stared at the blonde, her heart warmed a bit because she noticed both desperation and remorse in her gaze.

"You'd better hope to hell you didn't bring anything _else_ back," Regina said, fuming, envisioning Emma splayed out across the deck of the Jolly Roger, the ship's masts draped around her naked body like sheets, her head tossed back and eyes shut tight while Swan convincingly imagined herself as being taken by the Queen's familiar force, rather than lying beneath an undeserving Killian.

The comment stung. "What the fuck?" Emma thought as the words burned into her. They cut deeply, and only she realized exactly what Regina meant. She wanted to respond, "Sure, everyone knows Hook has had his share of exploits, but to actually insinuate _that I've contracted an STD_ is a new low, even for you, Regina." But she couldn't say that, not here. Not in front of everyone.

Instead, Emma rolled her eyes, threw back a shot of bourbon, nodded her head toward the door of the diner and then casually slipped out the back. Regina knew Emma wanted to continue this in private. Looking down at her clenched fists, now resting on the bar, Regina decided on her exit strategy and turned around. For effect, the mayor trained her eyes on Robin and Marian, woefully burying her head in her hands. She felt every eye on her. It was working. As the child clung to the legs of both his parents, she glanced down at Roland, astonished by the resemblance he bore to his mother, and that was all she needed to sell it. Of course...a mother! Above all else, Regina would make them remember her this way. She knelt down on Roland's level and forced the tears to fall from her eyes as she caressed his tiny face, and she cried out dramatically as she exited the diner to meet up with Swan at their usual spot—her place.

As Regina started the engine of her black Mercedes Benz, she congratulated herself on her little performance and then began cursing to herself about Emma bringing Marian to Storybrooke. Her anger quickly turned to lust, like it typically did between she and Emma, and Regina found herself thinking about what she was going to do to Emma when she got home, where the blonde was waiting for her. After all, Henry was spending the night with his grandparents tonight—she didn't want the alone time with Emma to be a wasted opportunity.


	2. The Waiting Game

Rating: M

Emma sat on the hood of her yellow VW parked just off the street behind the mayor's house. The night air was cool and crisp, and Emma was glad she didn't have to break into Regina's garage to keep her car from being seen, since everyone would be at Granny's for quite some time tonight.

_"You'd better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back."_ Emma shuddered as Regina's harsh words played back in her head. Even Regina knew that her own jealousy, while not unfounded, reeked of hypocrisy. The dark beauty had been parading around town for weeks clasping hands with Robin, making sure she was seen. "I have to keep up appearances," she'd say, but it didn't lessen the twinge Emma felt in her stomach when she'd seen Robin kissing Regina longingly in front of the diner not even an hour ago...and it damn sure didn't help that Regina was so good at looking like she was enjoying it.

Emma smirked. There was no denying that she got a certain sense of satisfaction from cock-blocking Robin. But she felt immature for letting herself get so upset over seeing Regina kiss someone else. "Those lips are mine," she thought, hearing it in her head, sounding like a petulant child. When she and Regina kissed, it was powerful—emotional, deep, true. Swan noticed that she was subconsciously squeezing her thighs together, creating friction where things were getting warm. The blonde cleared her throat and lifted herself off the hood of the car for a second, quickly settling back down into a new, less pleasurable position. "Ahhhhh!," she screamed out, exasperated. She seriously needed to organize her thoughts and figure out what she would say once Regina arrived, but she couldn't stop thinking about how sexy the mayor is...especially when she's out for vengeance.

"Ha!" Emma balked aloud at the thought of letting Killian fuck her. Tonight was practically the first time they'd really kissed, and truth be told she loved the flattery much more than really being attracted to _him_. She had a dream about having sex with Killian once, and it was very telling. In the dream, although she was with Killian physically, in her mind she vividly heard the Queen's moans and deep laughter, and Emma was clenching her eyes as she climaxed, picturing Regina's dark eyes piercing into hers and baring gritted teeth the way she did the time she had fucked her gloriously with a strap-on. Emma considered as she waited in the silence the possibility that she would gradually be worn down by Hook's persistence. He reminded her of the Queen in so many ways—his clothes, his brazenness, his thirst to get what he wants. Of course, Killian's bad boy routine paled in comparison to the resolve of the Evil Queen, and so did—well—everything else.

Emma heard the quiet click-clack of the mayor's steps approaching and she shook herself out of her daydreaming mode and back to reality. She wasn't sure how she missed seeing Regina's car pull past hers into the driveway. Damn. She really was distracted.

Emma lifted her head, slowly shifting her gaze from the VW's front bumper, down to the pavement, and then over to find sleek legs gliding atop four inch heels and scissoring proficiently toward her down the front drive. "Snap out of it, Swan." The mayor said, dryly. "We haven't got all day, here."

"Geez, I didn't see you drive in." Emma said, underscoring Regina's flair for the dramatic and hopping down off the car. "We need to talk," Emma said more seriously. Before she could even finish the sentence, Regina had pursed her lips and glanced at Swan with a brow raised in playful skepticism as she turned, and toned calves swiftly clacked their way back to the house. "I guess Regina doesn't feel like talking," Emma thought, intentionally trailing behind her with green eyes glued to Regina's well-rounded ass. She felt a tug of warmth between her own legs, and she wondered what kind of panties the mayor sported underneath.


	3. Heating Up

Rating: M

Inside the house, Regina had kicked off her heels and made her way to the kitchen. She was pouring two large glasses of dark red wine. Emma was unsure of how to broach the subject of bringing Marian back to Storybrooke, and as she quietly watched the collected and methodical way Regina poured the wine, she wasn't sure she even wanted to. Emma was understandably unsettled, but she laughed silently when she noticed the wine label, which read "Bitch." She remembered when Ruby got so drunk one night after blathering on about how mean Regina always was to everyone that she left this particular bottle on Regina's porch as a prank, nestled neatly in a wicker basket along with a few red apples, a dildo, and a note that said "YOU FUCKING BITCH" pinned to the top. Regina could never really be certain who left it for her, but the red and white gingham cloth and the fact that it was a wicker basket sort of gave Ruby away.

Regina held one glass out to Emma and lifted the other to her lips, drinking deeply. It stained her lips a nice, sultry berry color that made Emma want to kiss her then and there. Regina twisted her face up immediately and tossed the liquid from her glass into the sink. "That _tastes_ like a bitch," she said, taking Emma's untouched glass back and giving it the same treatment.

Emma thought about tasting Regina, and blushed. "Let's go to the study," Emma said. "There's cider in there," she added as she made her way down the hall, trusting that Regina would follow behind her. It was Emma's favorite room in the mayor's house. She often fantasized about the prim and proper mayor seated at the large stone desk, reading her paperwork and wearing lacy French lingerie that was more expensive than Emma's weekly paycheck. She took a deep breath and sat down across from the fireplace.

Regina went immediately to the small armoire near her desk, removed a decanter of hard cider, and quickly filled two tumblers. She took her place on the velvet couch beside Emma, placing one of the drinks into her hand. Their eyes locked, and they drank in the sweet liquid simultaneously. Emma shuddered. Not from the strength of the cider, but from the chill of the fall air. Regina's eyes unabashedly began to gravitate down Emma's body, stopping at the unexpected sight of Swan's nipples which were now pronounced beneath her light shirt. "We'll have to do something about that, won't we dear?" she said as she flicked a few fingers in the direction of the fireplace, causing her magic to set it ablaze. Emma gave a head nod in the direction of the fire, smiling deviously, and spouted playfully, "that's not really what I had in mind." "Oh?" said Regina, running her hand through her long, dark bangs. "No," Emma said in a low voice, sliding closer to Regina and quickly pulling her shirt off over her head.

Regina arched one eyebrow and took another slow sip of cider before putting the glass down on the table and turning to face Emma. She leaned her face against the smooth curves of Emma's breasts, turning her head several times to run each of her cheeks against the blonde's full bosom. She tipped her head down, letting her dark hair fall forward and softly sweep across Emma's exposed skin, stretching her neck from side to side. Emma arched her back instantly, welcoming the chills that came from the teasing tickle of Regina's hair, and she placed her hands on the mayor's shoulders as warm lips planted hungrily against the center of her breastbone. Regina's hands roamed roughly over Emma's sheer bra, exciting her further, as she reached up to pull the straps off her shoulders. Regina pulled one cup down to expose tender flesh, and her mouth quickly attended to Emma's breast, bathing her in warmth. "That's...uh...I...yeah," the sheriff tried to form words to express how good Regina was making her feel, but it was evident that her communication skills had been rendered useless. The sexy brunette often had that effect on her. As Regina slid her skilled tongue over the blonde's aroused nipple, she looked up to see Swan biting her lip and trying to steady her breathing. Regina's eyes twinkled mischievously and she bit down lightly, eliciting a soft moan. Her lips and teeth trailed up Emma's neck with fervor. Regina pressed her upper body against Emma's, guiding her to lie back against the couch. Regina adjusted her tight skirt to climb onto Emma's lap and she straddled her comfortably. They kissed each other, eagerly and with abandon, as Regina's fingers fought their way through silky strands of long blonde hair to unclasp Emma's bra and toss it carelessly onto the back of the couch.

They looked into each other's eyes, their souls seeming to connect in the silence. Regina was careful not to break eye contact as she touched Emma's breasts with open palms, seeing her face flush and feeling her nipples excite even more. Emma slid her hands over Regina's butt, squeezing the muscular cheeks suggestively and hoping Regina would mirror her hands and give the same smooth strokes and firm squeezes to her aching breasts. Regina did not; although she could feel Emma's desire. Regina reveled in taking Emma to the very brink of ecstasy, in making her nearly burst at the seams with want and yearning, and finally in the sweet long-awaited victory of satisfying her beyond all expectation at just the right time.

Emma already felt like she might implode and was suddenly overwhelmed by the need to feel Regina's skin against her own. She let her hands slide from that sweet ass to smoothly slip beneath Regina's cashmere sweater and glide over her trim sides and slender back. "Things certainly are heating up, Ms. Swan," the mayor said. Emma took the statement as permission to rid Regina of the dastardly garment and, when she pulled it off of her, she was pleased to find a black pinstriped bra deliciously framing two perfect breasts. Regina's hips shifted and Emma could feel the heat on her lap as Regina pressed up against her pelvis. The blonde rocked her own hips upward, feeling Regina's thighs tighten on either side of Emma's, and she started kissing the mayor's collarbone. Regina threw her head back and unhooked her striped bra, dropping it to the floor, and Emma began to kiss and suck and lick her beautiful body. Regina was enjoying the pleasure Emma drew from within her. She kissed Emma's neck and took the blonde's breasts in her hands, squeezing them and rubbing her thumbs past her hard nipples. Emma gasped and pushed Regina just off to the side of her lap so Emma could press her thigh firmly against the mayor's heat. At that, Regina leaned forward against Emma, pressing their breasts together tightly, thrusting wildly against the sheriff's thigh as she braced herself on the back of the couch. She hooked her left arm behind Emma's neck and shoulders, hugging her close against her body, and Regina slid her free hand beneath Swan's waistband, seeking out her wetness. Emma's head angled upward and rested on the back of the sofa, cradled by Regina's left arm. She closed her eyes a moment, struck by the sensation of the swirling fingers inside her panties, and quickly reopened them to look at Regina, whose expression was seductive and primal. As Emma's hands anchored onto Regina's hips, she pulled the mayor down hard against her thigh and heard a guttural groan escape her perfect lips which sent a surge of pleasure straight to Emma's core. She dropped her head back further against the velvet supporting her neck while Regina's fingers seemed to turn to magic as they massaged her clit and slipped deliciously inside of Emma's pussy, synchronizing her hand to rhythm of the thrusts she made as she rode hard along the blonde's thigh. Emma knew Regina _wasn't_ using magic; she was just _that_ good. Regina watched the pleasure spread across Emma's face as she fingered her, and she felt the rush of release course through her own body. The low, throaty moans of ecstasy bellowed from Regina's lips as her orgasm overtook her and she smiled. She wriggled her arm free that had been threaded behind Emma, steadying herself, moving her wetness off of Emma, and hovering midair over the blonde's spread thighs as she continued pleasuring the green-eyed beauty beneath her.

Just as Emma was nearing the height of orgasm, the mayor stopped and gave a devious smile. "I'm not quite through with you..." Regina touted, letting her tongue sensuously trace the insides of her perfect teeth and linger at the corner of her mouth. "...yet," she added, seductively. Emma's mouth gaped open, and her forehead wrinkled as her eyebrows lowered in protest at losing contact with Regina. But before she could speak, Regina's fingers began to undo the button and zipper of Emma's jeans. She'd learned that it was best not to question Regina in times like these.


	4. What Do You Want?

Rating: M

Regina gave Emma's pants a tug, and the blonde lifted herself up in cooperation and the mayor peeled them off and let them fall onto the floor. Emma remained seated on the couch as Regina knelt on the floor in front of her, resting her breasts on Emma's lap as her mouth made her way down Emma's toned torso. Regina's tongue felt hot and slick against Emma's skin. Emma's hands moved onto her lap and she began to massage Regina's breasts and close her fingers around her nipples, delicately. Regina slowly moved Emma's legs apart and lowered her face to Emma's center, where she paused to breathe in her scent.

Regina rubbed the back of her fingers lightly over Emma's mound, and Emma squirmed and stiffened. Her body was aching for the release she had just witnessed in Regina. The mayor smiled and then leaned in, taking a deep breath. She slowly exhaled hot air directly at Emma's wet pussy and then lightly blew cool air before her breath ran out. Emma's head tossed from side to side, "Regina!" She cried. The brunette laughed and grinned from ear to ear, loving the tease. "Do you want something, dear? Do you need something?" she touted. She wanted to hear the pleading in Emma's voice. She let another hot breath wash over Emma's wetness, expecting to hear her response. Emma scratched at the soft velvet and only nodded, to prove a point. Regina raised an eyebrow and sat up suddenly. "Let me hear you, dear." she said firmly. This was not the time.

Emma whined and lifted her hips a bit toward Regina. "Hmmmm?" Regina asked, waiting with endless patience, completely prepared to continue this routine all night until she got what she wanted. Unable to hold back any longer, Emma, now red-faced and infuriated, gave in and said "You _know_ what I want!" Emma closed her eyes, calming herself, and then her expression changed. She didn't care anymore about anything other than Regina, and she desperately wanted her. "I need your tongue on my pussy..." Emma said, biting her bottom lip, "...please fuck me."

Regina's smile beamed and white teeth glimmered in the firelight as she looked up at Emma, settling back down between the blonde's thighs. She kept her eyes trained on Emma's face as her tongue darted out from between parted lips and she licked Emma's pussy slowly from the bottom up to her clit, stopping there to tease Emma. The blonde let out a groan and raised her body off the couch. Regina knew this wasn't going to take long. Her tongue repeated the long, slow motion but this time Regina sucked on Emma's clit for a moment, causing her to scream in pleasure. The third time, as soon as Regina's tongue hit Emma's clit and she began to suck it lightly, the blonde instructed "Don't stop, oh."

"Ooooh!" Emma groaned as she ran her fingers through Regina's hair, grasping a handful of it. She tried to fight the urge to thrust herself into Regina's face, desperately wanting more. Regina knew Emma was close. She alternated licking with sucking until Emma looked like she was about to lose her mind. Her hips bucked wildly and her hands pulled at Regina's hair, her breathing was so erratic that she seemed to be panting.

"Fuck me," she pleaded now, unconcerned about sounding weak or needy. A satisfied smirk decorated Regina's face as she thrust two fingers inside the blonde's pussy, slowly and deeply filling her. All of the air inside Emma's lungs rushed out, and for a moment she forgot to breathe any back in. Regina was rewarded with high pitched moans and uncontrolled gasps as she pulled her fingers out to rub wetness onto Emma's clit and pushed them completely inside of her anew. Regina curled her fingers up inside to reach the soft sensitive spot on the upper wall of Emma's pussy. She was sure she'd found the right place when Emma's thighs snapped shut to keep her hand steady as she thrashed and swore. She flicked her fingers quickly inside her, strumming an even rhythm of pure bills, and Emma shook and trembled from the overload of pleasure. Regina pushed her further by continuing the momentum inside of Emma as she leaned down and tongued her clit and sucked it. Regina's studied the expression on Emma's face as the pleasure coursed through her and took her over the edge. Regina felt the spasm of muscles tighten around her fingers as Emma let out the loudest moan ever, and then her stomach tightened and her arms and legs shot out stiffly before her sated body just went limp. Fast breathing gradually returned to an even pace as the women embraced each other, kissing each other in adoration.


	5. We Have Work To Do

Rating: M

Regina ran her fingers through Emma's long blonde hair, taking in her beauty for some time before the mayor finally rose from the couch and disappeared down the hall. Emma could feel the blissful afterglow slipping away as she recalled the actual reason for their visit. She groaned...Marian. Regina was clearly on the same wavelength. "Whatever happened to 'business before pleasure'?" Regina quipped, returning from the hallway. She looked refreshed, her curvaceous body draped loosely in a thinly striped satin robe. Emma felt a lump in her throat and she swallowed, hard. Regina didn't have to speak. For her, this was exactly the sort of business that Regina found pleasurable—watching the blonde squirm. Emma was deliberately defiant; she wouldn't give Regina the satisfaction.

"I'm doing you a fucking favor," Emma said, feeling her anger rising. "Now you won't have to keep dry humping _him_ in public all the goddamned time."

It pleased the mayor to see the fire of jealousy burning brightly within Emma. "You're doing _yourself_ a favor," Regina calmly replied, suggestively pressing her tongue to the front of her teeth. Emma felt her face flush. "I am the mayor of this town. I have certain...standards...I must outwardly maintain," she continued, raising her inflection as if asking a question. Emma knew Regina's "standards" did not include letting everyone in town know she was fucking her. But really, they were doing so much more than that. That's why it hurt...

Emma looked at her cloyingly. "But you don't have to..." the blonde's voice trailed off "...he...um...uh..." She hated the way Regina caused the words to evade her and scramble up inside her head. Regina reveled in it. Emma huffed and started again, "With Marian here, people will just assume you're broken-hearted. You'll need some time to be 'alone' for awhile..." Her voice softened, pleadingly. "I can't handle seeing you with him. I can't take...I promise, no one's onto us, babe." She fought back tears.

"Oh," Regina uttered, realizing that this was actually serious for Swan. Guilt, and what could only be categorized as remorse, washed over Regina as she gazed into her love's woeful face. She didn't mean for Emma to get hurt. "I feel the same way, dear..." Regina admitted shamefully, "about you..." dropping her eyes to the floor, "...and Hook." It was nearly inaudible, but Emma heard it. Her confession hung in the air. Emma was astonished the mayor had actually said it. The blonde reached long fingers out toward Regina's face, lightly coaxing her chin upward to look at her, and they locked eyes. Emma leaned down and kissed her softly, reassuring her.

As they gazed into each other's eyes, Emma thought carefully about what to say. Not wanting to offend the mayor, she decided not to liken her traits to Killian's, even though Regina always came out on top. She thought it best not to explain that whatever attraction she felt for Killian stemmed from her attraction to Regina, or that in her dreams she could only see Regina as he ravished her. Neither did she mention that when she kissed him tonight at the diner, Emma missed Regina's smell and they way her hands felt caressing her neck. She didn't have to say any of that. Regina knew she had Emma's heart.

Before Emma could speak, she heard a peaceful tone in the voice of the beauty before her, and a pleasant smile spread across the brunette's face. "We'll try it your way," Regina conceded softly, tenderly, in a tone she hadn't let herself use before. Emma's jaw dropped, and then her rosy cheeks raised, radiating joy and forming an enormous smile. "Wow," she thought, "True love really _is_ the most powerful magic of all." The women collapsed into each other, their arms wrapping their bodies together tightly, as if held there by an emotional bond. Regina finally broke the hug, relieved they had agreed to call a truce on taking things further with Killian and Robin.

Regina's posture straightened and she tilted her head slightly and locked eyes with Emma, shifting mentally into professional mode. "Miss Swan," the mayor said, coyly, running her tongue seductively along her bottom lip, knowing how much the formality turned Emma on. "I'm afraid there's another matter that needs your attention," she said as she crossed the room. She stopped in front of the oversized stone desk and stood facing Emma, backdropped by several stacks of paper and neatly organized files. She stared directly at Emma with piercing eyes filled with want, arched one eyebrow suggestively, and let her robe fall to the floor, revealing delicate black lace lingerie. "I'd say we've got some work to do..."


End file.
